


Fools in Love

by mminnex



Category: GOT7
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Firefighter Jaebum, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mpreg, Post Mpreg, Single Father Jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 11:34:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8799319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mminnex/pseuds/mminnex
Summary: After years, Jaebum meets Jinyoung again. Only this time, he's not alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [JinyoungFicFest](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/JinyoungFicFest) collection. 



> **A/n:** Dear OP, I've tweaked your prompt a tiny bit. I hope you'll enjoy this! (P.s. I'm sorry I'm so lame)
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> jaebum and jinyoung hooked up once or twice in the past and jb still thinks about it a lot... now, months (years?) later, Jinyoung shows up at Jaebums doorstep in the middle of the night...
> 
> extra points: some angst with a happy ending
> 
> dnw: character death, dubious consent

 

“Can we leave?”

 

Jaebum rolls his eyes and gives an exasperated sigh towards his friend. “No!” he shouts over the booming sound of the music, “we just got here.”

 

“But I can’t even hear myself think,” Youngjae whines (like he always does every time Jaebum drags him away from his textbooks) as he slumps back onto the bar stool and pouts, furrowing his eyebrows in an attempt to look angry. Jaebum only laughs, however, and slings his arm around Youngjae’s shoulders. 

 

“It’s a Friday night, you shouldn’t need to think.” Jaebum only chuckles when Youngjae’s bottom lip juts out even further as he spins around in his seat and continues to nurse his drink. Youngjae mumbles something which Jaebum chooses to ignore, and instead focuses his attention on the brunet a few bar stools down. 

 

The guy was scintillating, to say the least, shining so bright he almost lit up the entire club with his mere presence. So bright that Jaebum swore he could’ve been blinded. Jaebum assumed he’d been dancing, if the slight panting, the thin layer of sweat, and the way his thin black t-shirt clung to certain spots on his torso didn’t give it away. His eyes travelled further down the stranger’s body. _‘Damn…’_ He was leaning over the counter, bent in a way that made his ass stick out, allowing Jaebum to check out his curvy rear. _‘Hot damn.’_ His feet were moving before he had a chance to come up with a half decent game plan, but as he squeezed himself into the space next to his stunning stranger, Jaebum realizes that any plan he may have come up with would have been lost the moment the man turned and smiled at him. 

 

The stranger offers him a smile that effectively steals his breath away. Jaebum was, as you could say, smitten on the spot. He replies with his own greeting and then offers to buy the stranger a drink, to which said stranger only laughs and holds up his full cup. Jaebum internally facepalms. He turns his attention to the bartender instead, giving himself time to collect himself as he orders another beer. He feels the man’s gaze on him as he takes the pint and sips, allowing the refreshing cool liquid to slide down his throat. He turns and regrets it immediately as his eyes widen slightly at the way the man next to him stares at him innocently, all while his lips are wrapped around the thin stirrer of the drink.

 

“Whatchu got there?” he manages to ask without stuttering, nodding his head at the drink in the brunet’s hand. 

 

“A Tight Snatch,” the man replies with a mischievous glint in his eyes. 

 

Jaebum almost chokes. “You should try the Royal Fuck next time. Much better.”

 

“Hmm… but I think I still like the Slow Comfortable Screw more.”

 

“That’s always a nice choice… Have you tried the Harvey Wallbanger?”

 

The stranger shrugs. “I prefer Between the Sheets.”

 

“Bend Over Shirley?”

 

“Pop My Cherry.”

 

Jaebum downs the rest of his stout and then holds his hand out for a shake. “Im Jaebum.”

 

The man smirks, takes another sip of his pink drink, and then places the glass on the bar counter before taking Jaebum’s hand. “Park Jinyoung.”

 

Jaebum spends the rest of his night talking to Park Jinyoung. He learns that Jinyoung is in his last year of university – Jaebum discloses that he is as well – and that Jinyoung’s dream is to open a bakery. Jaebum gets lost in the way Jinyoung’s eyes light up when he talks about the things he loves – baking, ice cream, and puppies. He isn’t sure if it’s the alcohol or because of Jinyoung’s calming aura, but Jaebum also finds himself opening up to the brunet about his dreams, and his worries. He smiles when Jinyoung smiles, and his mouth curls downwards in a frown when Jinyoung tells him about his family – or lack thereof. 

 

The night leads to them tangled in each other’s limbs in between the sheets of Jinyoung’s bed, where Jaebum leaves his marks all over Jinyoung’s pale skin before wrapping his arms around Jinyoung’s waist and pulling him close to sleep.

 

And ends the next morning, when Jinyoung wakes up with a sore lower back next to no one.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

_“You sure you don’t want to come with us?”_

 

“Yeah,” Jaebum says, anchoring his phone between his cheek and shoulder to unlock his door. “I can’t believe you guys even have the energy to go out,” he grumbles as he pushes the door open and tosses his duffle bag onto the floor. “I’m exhausted, I’m gonna hit the hay.”

 

 _“You’re only, what, twenty-seven? Why do you sound like an old man already?”_ His friend jokes over the line. Jaebum ignores Mark’s teasing as he toes off his shoes and flips on the lights in his apartment. He grumbles a quick goodbye, not waiting for Mark to reply, and ends the call, tossing his phone onto the kitchen counter. He opens the fridge to grab a bottle of water and makes a mental note to stock up on more food tomorrow; but first, a shower. And then sleep. Sweet, sweet sleep.

 

Rounding the corner out of the kitchen, Jaebum picks up the duffle bag that he’d dropped earlier in the hallway on his way towards the bathroom. He makes it halfway down the hall when he hears it, the quiet knocking. He almost brushes it off, almost concludes that maybe he was just hearing things after a long day of fighting fires and playing the hero, but after a moment, the door bell rings. Groaning, Jaebum turns and walks back down the length of the hallway towards the door, looking down at his wristwatch and furrowing his brows when he notes the time. He tries to tone down his annoyance as he calls through the door, “Who is it?”

 

When no response comes, he groans in frustration and unlocks the door, twists the knob and swings the door open. The anger he feels melts away in an instant and is replaced with surprise, and then confusion. His mouth drops open as his duffle bag hits the floor when he sees who is standing in front of him, carrying a child in his arms.

 

“Jinyoung?”

 

_–tbc–_

 


End file.
